


Made To Be Broken

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, on again off again relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a number of reasons, sleeping arrangements had been a hard thing to settle on. For one, Dr. David Banner reasonably feared what would happen should a nightmare occur and what would happen to his bed partner and for two... Logan feared the exact same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted any which way with the adaptations of the characters. I see it being roughly around 1970s and Bruce being 'David' - from the incredible TV series 'The Incredible Hulk'. But honestly, whatever variation of these characters fits just fine.

For a number of reasons, sleeping arrangements had been a hard thing to settle on. For one, Dr. David Banner reasonably feared what would happen should a nightmare occur and what would happen to his bed partner and for two... Logan feared the exact same. Though they both protested that neither one would hurt the other – Logan knew unlike the Hulk who killed no one, he certainly would. No matter what David meant to him.

David had wanted to convince him that he was a harder man to kill than that – he'd tried after all, in his darkest of hours – but the next concern was the Hulk … who supposedly didn't kill. But unsuspecting people... the risk of transforming during the middle of the night, risking a sighting and tipping people off to his whereabouts was definitely a fear. So and thus; stalemate.

Until a certain night where Logan had shown up at his door, soaking wet and looking as if he'd gone ten rounds with... well the Hulk himself or something far worse – barely able to support himself on the door frame as he leaned heavily against it. If he'd been leaning on the door when David had opened it – his on and off again lover would have probably fallen right into his arms.

For a moment he almost couldn't manage words and a split second later he wrestled over his shock, reaching out quickly for him to help him inside. With the added weight from Logan's adamantium skeleton it was a considerable task considering how exhausted he appeared to be and of how little help he could offer into getting inside.

Whenever David had to leave wherever he found himself, if Logan didn't go with him, David always gave him the next location and if possible, an address – a postcard, even a call or something. If Logan didn't go with him, which more often than not he did, he nine times out of ten showed up at least for a visit or another stay and other rarer times he did not.

He'd never shown up like this before, worn out and exhausted and appearing thoroughly defeated. It was a wonder he'd even climbed up the four flights of stairs to his Manhattan apartment in the first place.

David had taken a habit of not asking Logan questions and got him to the bathroom first, his medical mind racing over what to do first. His lover didn't appear to be in any danger, not medically, but he needed attention that was certain. Logan also had a near invulnerability to cold, but David found himself draping a blanket over his shoulders regardless – returning quickly to shut the front door.

“Logan what happened?” he asked, resting his hands on his legs as he sat back on his heels in front of him and reached for his shirt, “Let's get you out of these clothes-”

“Not a story I want ta' go over... but it's over with. All that matters.”

David left it at that, reaching on impulse to cup Logan's chin in a hand to encourage him to lift his head so that he might get a better look at his eyes. They were blue, not the feral copper that could be seen when the animal side had slightly eclipsed Logan's human side or entirely – depending on the severity – and he took his hand away.

Despite being intolerant to the cold, Logan was holding the blanket around him and it took a bit of maneuvering to get him out of his clothes.

“Do you believe you can stand for a shower? It would be best to warm you up a bit more.”

Logan gave a slight shake of his head, eyes hooded and he was slumped over a bit more than before – seemingly fading pretty fast, “Former 'friend' a' mine tried to poison me-” he murmured, “Healing factor is taking care of it but it's wiping me out pretty good.”

“I see that.” he gave him a cursory examination, relieved to find no injuries or if there had been, they were long healed by now and relented on the shower but did reach for a towel to dry him off as thoroughly and as gently as he could. With Logan's... unique physiology it took nearly three and both were soaked by the time he even reached his hair. And that took the rest that he had. By that time, Logan was trying his best not to fall off the closed toilet seat he was sitting on and pretty much failing.

David himself wasn't too sure how much longer he could keep him upright and relented with a chuckle, “All right.” he breathed softly, “To bed, before you make one on the floor.” and it was certainly an effort even to get him to his feet, David letting out a breath and a grunt but managing it. Thankfully the bedroom was not that far away, small as the apartment was and he guided his lover's descent, brushing a hand through his now slightly damp hair but not completely wet as it had been before.

Gently he tugged the blanket away from him and replaced it with the covers on his bed, without thought crawling quickly into bed with him and guiding him over his chest. Logan had already partially curled up on his side when he'd hit the bed but now he curled around David, nuzzling into his neck and shoulder – a soft sigh coming out in a warm puff against his neck, causing David to smile and wrap him closer to him.

He was still damp and cool from the wintery mix coming down from outside but he drying fast and warming, especially with the help of David's body heat, and the scientist placed a loving kiss into the wild ebony waves of hair beneath his chin – stroking a hand lovingly over an expanse of muscles.

Some rules were definitely made to be broken.

~FIN~


End file.
